New Madagascar 4
by ali.savetheworld
Summary: Aqui les dejo mi nueva cuarta entrega de madagascar 4 espero que les guste..


**Madagascar 4**

**Batalla de los circos **

**Parte 1 **

Acababan de terminar una presentación, Gia y Alex fueron los últimos en salir cuando en la parte posterior de la carpa vieron a todos amontonados:

Gia: - Que está pasando –

Alex: - No lo sé –

Entraron en el tumulto y vieron a Estefano sujetando un periódico donde en la portada había una gran noticia.

Gia: - Que sucede?-

Estefano: - Lee la portada-

Gia:- Después de ganar 10 años consecutivamente El Gran circo Neón defenderá su título a Mejor presentación en los prestigiosos premios del Galardón de Oro en la comúnmente denominada "Batalla de los circos"

Gia: - Guau, No he visto a ese circo desde pequeña.-

Alex:- Pues parece que les ha ido muy bien –

Marty:- Los conocen-

Estefano:- Por supuesto, siempre competíamos, pero bueno digamos que ellos eran "Algo buenos"-

**(Cambio de escena)**

Toni (Un puma adulto de procedencia Española):- No has cambiado nada Estefano como siempre algo sarcástico-

Todos voltearon Sorprendidos, Dirigiendo la mirada a Toni quien estaba apoyado en la entrada de la carpa.

Gia:- ¡Guau! eres tú, has cambiado mucho-

Toni:- Bueno, mírate tú ya no eres la jaguar pequeña que jugaba con su propia cola.

Gia y Toni reían ligeramente cuando Alex interviene

Alex:- Así que…se conocen-

Gia:- O lo siento je…- Alex quiero presentarte a Tony él fue mi mejor amigo de pequeño, el me enseño mucho sobre el Trapecio.- Tony quiero enseñarte a los nuevos miembros del circo Zaragoza, Ellos son Alex (…)-

Alex:- Su novio-

Gia:-Marty, Gloria y Melman.

Toni:- Es un gusto- Bueno estoy muy contento de ver a la banda de Zaragoza de nuevo veo que han mejorado mucho.

Estefano: -Ustedes también, después de ese horrible accidente- En verdad estábamos muy apenados por lo que sucedió-

Toni:- Si, bueno las cosas son mejor cuando las olvidas- Oigan, me gusta como Zaragoza a cambiado su estilo es muy "Americano"

Gia:- Convencional, no crees?-

Toni:- Si- Tengo una idea porque los nuevos nos van a ver, Estamos muy cerca de aquí-

Alex:- (Acercándose a Gia disimuladamente hablando en voz baja) No creo que sea una buena idea…. (…)

Gia:- (…) Estupenda idea!

Alex:- haaaa….Si porque no-

Toni:- Bueno entonces los veo mañana en la noche- Yo tengo que regresar

Fue un gusto volver a verlos chicos en especial a ti Gia.

**Toni se fue, y Alex algo incómodo dijo:**

Alex:- Tenemos que ir?

Gia:- Algún problema?

Alex:- Claro que no...Solo que…(…)

Gia:- Bien

Alex:- …haaaa …ok

**Parte 2**

**Al día siguiente en el circo neón ya había corrido la noticia de que Toni los había invitado lo que a los demás no les pareció una buena idea.**

Sierra **(una leopardo joven que también era trapecista en el circo)** :- Los invitaste a venir al circo, estás loco…. Si Savannah se entera de esto se molestara mucho...Sabes que no le gustan los extraños y menos si son la competen….

**Cambio de escena **

**Sabannah (Una muy bella cebra de grant que era corredora y representante del circo en las pistas de carrera):-** Enterarme de qué?

Toni:- Que. De nada je…

Sierra: Bueno en realidad Toni quería decirte…(…)

Toni:- …Shitona (…) De nada, de nada je pobre sierra debe estar muy cansada ,porque ..Porque no vamos al bebedero, toma algo de agua.

Sabannah:- ha..Ok…como sea.

**Cambio de escena **

**Toni:- **Eso estuvo cerca**… **

**Sierra:-** O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo…. Aunque sería mejor que se lo digas tu…pero díselo!

Toni:- Ok Ok...No te preocupes se lo diré.

Toni:- Además con esta visita de nuestros "Amigos "lo pensaran 2 veces antes de inscribirse en el Galardón de Oro, les pondremos bien en claro, que nosotros somos los mejores.

**Siena:- (una leopardo joven que era gemela de sierra y también era trapecista en el circo) ** Porque tanto susurreo entre los 2 que pasa?

Sierra:- Toni invito a extraños al circo.

Siena:- Extraños?

Sierra:-Si recuerdas a Zaragoza

Siena:- No no mucho creo que ni siquiera nacíamos …(…)

Siena:- Espera dijiste Zaragoza ese no es el circo donde esta Alex el león.

Toni:- Lo conocen?

Sierra:- Obvio si… era la mayor estrella en Nueva York…. No puedo creerlo mi mayor ídolo!

Siena:- Es tan atractivo...aaaaaahh…

Toni:- un momento ja se refieren a el león que es novio de Gia.

Siena y Sierra:- QUE?

Toni:- Si parece que él se me adelanto pero bueno.

**Cambio de escena**

**Sabannah y Carrie (una yegua corredora originaria de Cansas que también era corredora del circo) practicaban en la pista de carreras junto con Alis (La jinete de Sabannah y cuidadora de los animales del circo, además hija del dueño del circo)**


End file.
